Denshou no Tejoukai
by lei b
Summary: (X-over w/Escaflowne) The history of two worlds is about to be revealed. And both worlds are now in danger. It's up to two races to save them or let them be destroyed. It will be a war both worlds will never forget... [Chapter 3 Up!!]
1. New Enemies

Hey guys!  
  
This story is going to be a long one. Although I can't promise any updates soon.  
  
I'm sort of just experimenting with it. Tell me what you think, k?  
  
Enjoy…  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
  
  
Title: Denshou no Tejoukai (Legend of a Celestial World)  
  
Part: 1/?  
  
"…" = Talking  
  
'…' = Thoughts of a character  
  
___ = Change from one world to another  
  
~~~ = Change of scene  
  
[…] = Author notes  
  
  
  
[I don't know for how many moons on Gaea is six months on Earth. But I made it so that twelve moons on Gaea is six months on Earth. That makes it two moons for each month.]  
  
This story includes some original characters.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
  
  
This is the history of the Draconian, Tennyos and the Humans.  
  
It takes place twelve moons after the war on Gaea and six months after the C-project on Earth. What will be discovered will change both worlds forever. And the alliance of two races will determine the future.  
  
And so the new war for survival begins. It will be a battle the two worlds will never forget…  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Aya and Tooya were on the train on their way to the Aogiri mansion.  
  
"It'll be nice to see them again after two months." Aya said with her baby boy—Aki – in her arms.  
  
"Hai." Tooya agreed.  
  
____________________  
  
Van was standing outside looking up at the sky. 'Hitomi...'  
  
"Van-sama!" Merle cried out. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Daijobou?" she asked when she saw his face.  
  
"Nanimo." He turned around and left.  
  
"You were thinking about Hitomi again, were you Van-sama?" she said to herself. She looked at the sky and saw the Mystic Moon.  
  
____________________  
  
Aya and Tooya had arrived at the Aogiri mansion. Everyone welcomed them, except Yuuhi.  
  
"Yuuhi wa?" asked Aya.  
  
"He's out somewhere. He should be back in a few minutes." Suzumi responded.  
  
Just then they heard Yuuhi's voice. "I'm home!" He went to where Suzumi was. "Aya? Tooya? When did you arrive?"  
  
"Just know."  
  
He went to sit down next to Suzumi. "How long are you staying?" he asked.  
  
"We're not sure."  
  
"Oh." He paused. "Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"Sure." Aya smiled at him before he left.  
  
"Doushita?" Suzumi asked once Yuuhi left the room.  
  
Aya lowered her head. "I'm…I'm not sure, but…" she trailed off. "I think something really bad is going to happen soon. Something that involves the tennyos."  
  
"How do you know?" asked Suzumi.  
  
"Last night…" Aya paused and looked at her son who was in Tooya's arms. "Ceres appeared in my dreams."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"She said that…a new war was about to began. And that… this 'enemy' will be more powerful."  
  
"What do you mean more powerful? Our last 'enemy' was Kagami, and he was human."  
  
"He did have some tennyo blood in him as well." Tooya interrupted.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Ceres also said that…" Aya began again. "… We were going to need her help."  
  
"So, she's back? And Mikagi?"  
  
"I don't know. She didn't mention him."  
  
"Oh." Suzumi looks down. "I've been sensing something strange lately."  
  
"Strange?" Tooya and Aya said in union. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but…I think I sense the presence of another with tennyo blood."  
  
"Another tennyo?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a girl jogging in the park. She was slim with shoulder-length, brown hair. She stopped and looked at the sky.  
  
'Van…'  
  
"Hitomi!" a girl with reddish hair went past her shoulders calls out to her and she turns to see whom it was.  
  
"Yukari!"  
  
The red-haired girl runs up to her and stops to catch her breath.  
  
"What are you doing her, Yukari?"  
  
""What do you mean? I came to see you, of course! I went to your house but your mother said you were at the park. So I came looking for you."  
  
The two girls smiled at each other. Then Yukari looked a down. "Your mother said you were moving to Tokyo."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"When are you leaving?" she asked still looking down.  
  
"This evening."  
  
Yukari looks up to her. "So soon!? Why do you have to move anyway?"  
  
"Because… my mother got a new job there." Hitomi looks at Yukari and smiles. "Don't worry, Yukari. I'll come visit, and you could come up too."  
  
"I know, but still… I don't want you to move."  
  
Hitomi just kept smiling at her. "I wish I could stay." Then she looked back up at the sky, which was getting dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't get it. I thought there was suppose to be peace now that the Mikage are all gone." Aya said.  
  
"I don't think it' the Mikage, Aya." Tooya suddenly said.  
  
"I agree." They both turned to look at Suzumi. "Kagami was the last of the Mikage, and he died in that explosion." They all looked at each other. "So then, who could it be?"  
  
____________________  
  
"Van-sama!" A man came up to Van.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A knight is here to see you. He says it's has to do with a girl named Hitomi."  
  
"Let him pass."  
  
"Ossu!"  
  
The man left.  
  
A few moments later, Allen approached him. There was a small girl with him. She looked about nine years old. She had long brown hair that reached her waist.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Van-sama." The girl greets him.  
  
"Konnichiwa." Looks up at Allen. "It's nice to see you again, Allen."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"So, what's with the girl?"  
  
"She has something very important to tell you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Atlantis." the girl answers.  
  
____________________  
  
Yuuhi enters his classroom and greets his friends. The teacher came in and everyone went to his or her seat.  
  
"We've got a new student today."  
  
Every students looks at her with curiosity. She turns to look outside the door, which she left open. "Please, come in."  
  
A girl with shoulder-length, brown hair enters. She catches Yuuhi's interest immediately.  
  
"Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Kanzaki Hitomi."  
  
"Welcome to the class, Hitomi! My name is Iwao Emi."  
  
"Nice to meet you Iwao-san."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Hitomi. Now, let's see…where can I seat you. Ah, yes! You can seat next to Aogiri Yuuhi." She looked at where Yuuhi was. "Yuuhi, please raise your hand so Hitomi knows where you are."  
  
He raised his hand as told. Hitomi walked up to him and sat in the desk to the right of him.  
  
"Hi." He stared at her before answering.  
  
"Uh, hi."  
  
"Alright students! Today we are going to…" Iwao began class.  
  
____________________  
  
Van, Allen, and the girl walk into walk looks like a meeting room. They sit down at the table.  
  
"Who are you, anyway?" Van starts off asking the girl.  
  
"My name is Setsuna. I am part Draconian."  
  
"Nani!?" Van couldn't believe what he had just heard. Allen was also in shock. Even though he was the one who brought the girl, she has not told him that she was part Draconian.  
  
Setsuna looked up at Van then began talking.  
  
"I can see the future. And what I saw was…" she paused.  
  
"What did you see?" Van asked.  
  
"I saw a girl. The one that helped save Gaea."  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
"Yes, I think that is name." There was another pause.  
  
"What else did you see?" Allen asked.  
  
"Destruction."  
  
Now Van and Allen were starting to get scared.  
  
"What do you mean… 'destruction'?"  
  
"The destruction of a world. I couldn't tell what world it was, though. I also saw some people with Hitomi. One of them was a girl of around her age. They might both play a big part in what is coming."  
  
"'What is coming'? What do you mean? What's coming?"  
  
"An endless war against two races. A very destructive, bloody, violent war."  
  
Allen and Van were even more scared now. They were worried about what was going to happen. It was silent again.  
  
Then Allen broke the silence. "Isn't there anything we can do to prevent this coming war?"  
  
Setsuna looked down and answered "I'm afraid not. All you can do is wait… and be prepared for the worse."  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
NOTE: I've been working in this story for a while. I'm interested in the story of Atlantis. So I decided to write a story.  
  
Like I said before, I won't be able to update soon. I've been pretty busy.  
  
Anywayz… tell me what you thought of the story so far.  
  
Jamatta!!  
  
~CeresAngel~ 


	2. Tennyo: Part One

OI!!!! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner.  
  
Finally, I have the next chapter up! I hope you will like it!  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Title: Denshou no Tejoukai (Legend of a Celestial World)  
  
Part: 2/?  
  
"." = Talking  
  
'.' = Thoughts of a character  
  
___ = Change from one world to another  
  
~~~ = Change of scene  
  
[.] = Author notes  
  
  
  
__________________________________________  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Escaflowne" or "Ayashi no Ceres". I only own the characters I made up. Which are a few.  
  
  
  
__________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
School had just ended. All the students were going home.  
  
Yuuhi was standing at the gate of the school. Then he saw Hitomi.  
  
"Oi, Hitomi-chan!" he said while walking up to her.  
  
"Oi, Aogiri-san!"  
  
"You can call me Yuuhi, you know." He said.  
  
"Hai, Yuuhi-kun."  
  
"Do you mind if I walk with you part way home?" Yuuhi asked.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
They turned around and started walking home.  
  
___________________  
  
"Setsuna, are you sure about what you are saying?" asked Van.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I don't get it." Allen suddenly said. "How can this be happening? I thought it was over when the Zaibach Empire fell."  
  
"The Zaibach Empire has nothing to do with this." Allen and Van turned to look at Setsuna. "This is a completely new force."  
  
"Where is it coming from?" Van asked quickly.  
  
"From Earth."  
  
___________________  
  
"Tadaima!" Yuuhi was going straight to his bedroom when he got home. Before he could get there, Kyu-san told him that Suzumi needed to speak with him.  
  
He entered the room she was in and knelt in front of her. "So what did you need me for?"  
  
"Hai." she said while extending her hand. She was holding the headband Yuuhi wore while protecting Aya.  
  
Yuuhi took it and asked, "What's this for?"  
  
"You're going to need it," was all she said.  
  
"Nani?! What do you mean?!" he yelled out.  
  
"Yuuhi." she began softly making him calm down. "There is someone of tennyo blood in danger." She finished.  
  
"Nani? Demo...how can this happen?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, but you need to help."  
  
Yuuhi didn't say anything. It was silent for a while. Yuuhi was looking down and had his fists on his lap. He was tightening them. Finally, he looked up at Suzumi. "Tell me what to do." He said in a strict voice.  
  
Suzumi just smiled and nodded.  
  
___________________  
  
"It's not one force, though. I can feel two strong powers." Setsuna exclaimed. "Yet." she paused.  
  
"What is it?" Van asked.  
  
"I sense some other powers as well."  
  
"Can you tell if they're good?"  
  
Setsuna shook her head. "Iie. It's too hard to tell." She looked at Van. "What are you planning to do, Van-sama?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But I think we need to be prepared."  
  
___________________  
  
It was night. Tooya and Aya were taking a walk in the park. Tooya had his arm around her.  
  
There was a girl with medium-length, wavy chestnut hair standing in front of them. She looked like she was thirteen.  
  
Both Aya and Tooya stopped walking. He took his arm from where it was.  
  
"Mikage.Aya." the girl said softly.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Aya.  
  
The girl didn't answer. She just stood there, looking at them. Then an aura of blue light surrounded her.  
  
Aya and Tooya stepped back. "What's going on.?" Aya said almost whispering.  
  
"Watashi wa Mikage Yumi." the girl said out loud.  
  
"Nani?!" Aya was surprised to hear who she was. Aya stepped forward, closer to Yumi. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.  
  
"My parents were killed by you!" she shouted back.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"On September 23, my parents went to the main house. They said that they wouldn't take long.. They said they'd be back." Yumi said in a broken down voice.  
  
'This is just like what happened with Miori.' Aya thought to herself.  
  
The aura around Yumi began to glow.  
  
"Aya." Tooya got in front of her.  
  
"I'll never forgive you, Aya. Never." Yumi said in a dryly voice.  
  
"Yumi." Aya stepped from behind Tooya and walked closer to Yumi.  
  
"Stay away!" Yumi stepped back.  
  
"Please, Yumi." Aya began as she slowly kept walking forward. Then she transform into Ceres.  
  
"I know it hurts. You must be suffering." Ceres continued. Then she stopped. "But destroying me wont bring them back." She finished boldly.  
  
Yumi dropped to her knees and began to cry. "Mama.Papa." she whispered as she put her hands on her face. Then she felt herself being held. She looked up to see Ceres.  
  
"Gomen Nasai, Yumi." Ceres whispered. Then she transformed back into Aya seeing that there was need to be there.  
  
Yumi buried her face in Ayas' chest and sobbed. Tooya walked up to them and stood beside them.  
  
Then suddenly, many men in suits appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them. They took out their guns and pointed at them  
  
Aya and Yumi stood up. Then a man grabbed Yumi and pulled her away.  
  
"Yumi!"  
  
The man said to Yumi "You were told to follow orders, little girl. Now both of them will have to die since you didn't kill Ceres." Another man pointed his gun to Aya.  
  
Tooya was about to take the gun away from him, when another man punched him in the stomach, and he fell to the ground.  
  
The other man pointing the gun at Aya just grinned. He turned to look at Aya again, then fired.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry to leave you at such a cliffhanger. I really hope you liked this chapter. I worked on it for days.  
  
Anywayz.I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Until next chapter! Ja ne, minna!!!!  
  
PS-Don't forget to review, please!! 


	3. Tennyo: Part Two

Sorry I took so long to update. I've been rather busy lately.  
  
  
  
Reasons for not updating sooner (if you don't want to read this, just scroll down to the story):  
  
I have a school project I have been working on that is very important if I want to graduate, which I do.  
  
I have been having problems with my father and have not been in a very good mood.  
  
My parents have been having problems which include my sisters, my brother, and me.  
  
I don't have a computer at home (yet, i hope), so I have to use other computers.  
  
  
  
Anywayz, enough bugging you. Let's go on to the rest of the story, shall we?  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Escaflowne" or "Ayashi no Ceres". They belong to Kawamori Shoji and Watase Yuu. I only own the characters I made up. Which are a few.  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The gun fired at Aya.  
  
"Nani?" one of the guards aid as Yumi escaped from his grasp.  
  
Yumi pushed Aya out of the way before she was shot. "Daijoubu, Aya?"  
  
Aya looked at Yumi and nodded. Then she noticed that Yumi had been shot in the arm. "Yumi, you're bleeding!"  
  
Before Yumi could answer, she was grabbed by the arm and pulled away from Aya.  
  
"Yumi!"  
  
"You don't need to worry about her," a guard said. "You should worry about yourself."  
  
"Iie! Don't hurt her!" Yumi yelled out as she tried to free herself. It was in vain.  
  
"Shut up, kid!" one of the other guards said. He walked past Tooya, who was still on the ground, and towards them. He held out a gun to Yumi's head. "You were useless. Now it's time to end your life, little girl."  
  
"Iie! Let her go!" Aya cried out as she stood and tried to take the gun from the guard. He just pushed her away and she landed on the ground next to Tooya.  
  
Yumi was scared. Tears ran down her face. She shut her eyes tight and waited. The guard once again pointed to gun to her head and was ready to pull the trigger.  
  
Then, he saw a bright light coming from the direction Aya was at. He turned to look and saw Ceres. Just a moment later, he disintegrated. The guard that was holding Yumi let her go and took a few steps back. He also disintegrated, along with all the others.  
  
Ceres walked up to Yumi. "Are you alright?" she asked the scared girl. Yumi nodded and Ceres smiled at her. Then she turned her attention to Tooya. Ceres knelt down beside him.  
  
"Tooya? Tooya?"  
  
He moaned and opened his eyes. "C-Ceres?" He sat up and rubbed his head from the dizziness. The three of them stood up. "What's going on here?" Tooya asked to no one in particular.  
  
Ceres looked at him. "This is the work of the Mikage," she responded.  
  
"Nani? But, Kagami is dead. How can that be?" Tooya was confused.  
  
Ceres looked at Yumi who was holding her arm. "We should get you to your home to get that looked at," she told the girl.  
  
Yumi looked at her and said simply, "I don't have a home. I used to live in an orphanage after my parents died," she broke off. Ceres could tell she was still deeply hurt by the loss of her parents. Wouldn't be?  
  
"I'm sorry," Ceres said softly and honestly.  
  
Yumi shook her head slowly. "That's in the past, so let's leave it that way." She smiled at Ceres.  
  
"You should go a hospital to bandage your arm then," Ceres suggested.  
  
Yumi hesitated to respond. Then she finally did, "I don't want to go to a hospital. I don't like hospitals."  
  
"Why?" Tooya asked.  
  
"I just don't," was all Yumi said. She tightened her grip on her arm.  
  
"Then you should come with us," Tooya suddenly said. "Suzumi should be able to help you with your injury."  
  
Yumi nodded.  
  
Ceres smiled at her, then transformed back to Aya.  
  
"Let's go then," Aya said once she was back.  
  
They left the park and headed for the Aogiri Mansion.  
  
___________________  
  
Allen was standing outside looking up at the Mystic Moon.  
  
"Stargazing?" he heard someone ask from behind. He recognized the voice as Van's.  
  
"Not really," he answered. Van had asked him to stay in the palace, along with Setsuna.  
  
The young king walked up beside the knight. He looked up at the Mystic Moon as well.  
  
"Do you miss her?" Allen suddenly asked.  
  
Van knew whom he was referring to. The truth was that he missed her more then he knew. "Hai," he finally answered.  
  
"I have a feeling we will see her again," said the knight in a soft voice.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
___________________  
  
The room was dark. The lights were off. Setsuna was stirring in her sleep. "No, No! Stay away!" She kept murmuring in her sleep. She wake up startled and sat up quickly. Gasping for air, she look around. She looked out the window and saw it was still dark outside. She must have only been asleep a few hours.  
  
She calmed down and started to breath normal again. Her eyes were wide. She seemed to be sweating. "It's near," she whispered. "They are coming."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry again I took a long time to update. If you read my note above, you would know why I haven't updated. 


End file.
